A tablet computer is thin and portable, providing a natural interaction, yet the lack of stability and efficiency in data entry limits its usage primarily to leisure and recreation time. For this reason, a tablet computer with a peripheral keyboard is introduced, better in performance but poorer in portability and user experience. The adoption of full-size keyboards and plural extended ports allows the tablet to function more like a notebook computer, which is a great need and brings changes to tablets, eventually evolving to a tablet notebook. In the PC era, personal computing terminals have changed from traditional personal computers to tablet computers, smart phones, and the like. Notebook computers and tablet computers are the most significant personal computing terminals becoming more and more important in information production and consumption, and would evolve along with different needs in user experience.
The present tablet notebook can be adjusted to different angles only by a panel set backwards when in use, which is not stable and slow in typing because it needs tapping a touch screen display for data input.